Happy Mother's Day Tsunade
by S. S. Shadow
Summary: He never knew his mother. She never had a son of her own. On this special Sunday, can Naruto and Tsunade both find what they've always secretly desired? Rated for only a couple strong words. HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!


**Happy Mother's Day Tsunade**

"Talking"

'_thinking'_

**(SC) **scene change

**Disclaimer:** I hereby state that I in no way, shape, or form own Naruto or anyone or thing associated with the series in question. This story is written solely with the purpose to entertain. I do not serve to benefit from this work financially in any way, thank you.

**Author's Note:** First of all this is my first Naruto anything, and the story is set approximately one year after the time skip, Naruto is 16 now and looks the same as he did in Shippuuden. Call it what you want, but I wrote this not with the intent of some huge in-depth story, just a nice little WAFF bit between Naruto and Tsunade in honor of Mother's day. So with that in mind please enjoy the story, and as always read and review.

"Here's the next stack of mission reports for requests Tsunade-sama," Shizune spoke as she place a six-inch stack of papers on the side of the hokage's desk. Groaning silently Tsunade accepted the files from her assistant before turning her attention back to the latest mission request in front of her. Apparently a certain cat had once again eluded her master and was now missing. Filing the mission on a D-rank scroll, she put it to the side. '_Bloody nuisance, wish someone would just flambé the darn thing, be easy enough to report as an accident.'_

Smirking at the image of a flaming hairball on legs, Tsunade leaned back into her chair and rubbed the bridge of her nose. She had been here almost since dawn doing nothing but reading reports, signing forms, and designating missions. Now almost six hours later, she found that she had hardly even made a dent in the tower of papers that filled her oversized in-box. She had to give her old sensei credit for doing this as long as he had, especially at his age. Propping her left elbow on the desk, she palmed the side of her head as she pulled another file down and resumed her work. '_And to think, Naruto actually wants this job. Wonder if he knows how much paperwork is involved.'_

Tsunade allowed herself a small laugh at the idea of the number one hyperactive ninja in the village confined to an office doing paperwork all day. She could see him now in his hokage robes, which no doubt he would probably change to orange just because he can, growling every few minutes at the papers in front of him, his legs rapidly bouncing in place on the balls of his feet as if they were just waiting for the chance to run off. '_You have no idea what you're in for kid.'_ Thinking of the blond haired ball of energy, the slug sannin paused in her reading once more. She knew that because of her position as Hokage she wasn't suppose to play favorites, but when it came to Naruto there was just something about him, something that made her want to protect him at all times. It was more then just the similarities he bore to her deceased brother Nawaki, or that he seemed as resolved in achieving the same goal as both him and Dan. Maybe it was because he always seemed so alone. Even though he had friends among some of his comrades now, being the container for that thrice damned kitsune certainly hadn't helped him none. Regardless of the reason, She knew that she cared for the young ninja like he was family and most likely always would. '_I wonder what he's doing now?'_

"HEY BAA-CHAN, YOU IN HERE?" Speak of the devil. Jerking up from her work, the blond hokage started slightly as the object of her thoughts bust through the doors of her office, a scolding Shizune trailing behind him, Ton Ton clutched to her chest.

"Naruto-kun, I told you, you can't just walk in whenever you…" The rest of her sentence was cut off as blur of orange and black went flying backwards, leaving a Naruto sized imprint in the wall behind her, courtesy of a Tsunade super right hook. Going over to see if he was all right she made it two feet before the same blur was moving again. She saw him stop in front of the hokage's desk. She sighed, knowing what was coming next. '_Here we go again.'_ The small pig in her arms echoed the sentiment. Knowing they'd be okay now, the young jonin closed the doors behind her to block out the noise that was sure to come.

"What the hell was that, you trying to kill me or something?" screamed Naruto. He put his hands on the edge of desk and leaned inwards.

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" Tsunade matched him till there was barely a foot of space between their faces.

"That's no reason to send me into a wall!" He cried somewhat indignantly.

"You had it coming you little gaki." The two stood glaring at one another, blue eyes clashing with brown, nether giving an inch. After a minute she smirked at the young man in front of her. "BOO!" This had the desired effect as Naruto, caught off guard by her sudden shout, fell over backwards. The tension in the room evaporated instantly as the well-endowed slug princess retook her seat and smiled triumphantly down at Naruto as he climbed to his feet, whining about sneaky old women while rubbing the back of his head the whole time. Propping her elbows on the desk, Tsunade laid her chin upon her now interlocked hands. "So what's up Naruto-kun?"

"Huh?" Naruto rubbed his head again before her words registered. "Oh, I came to meet you for lunch. When I asked you yesterday you said you'd come with me, so lets go!" Remembering the reason for his visit, Naruto smiled brightly as he waited for her to get ready. His smile slipped a bit as he noticed she wasn't moving. "Tsunade-chan?"

The Godaime looked confused before looking at the small desk calendar that Shizune had purchased for her to help keep track of dates. Finding Sunday, she saw the small 'Lunch w/ Naruto' circled in red. Seeing the small memo, she thought back and remembered that he had indeed approached her yesterday on her way out, and asked her about having lunch together the next day. Not having anything planned she had agreed.

Looking at the everlasting pile of papers in front of her though, she knew that despite the hours she already put into today, if she wanted any chance of getting close to being done she'd have to work through another lunch break. It wouldn't be the first time it's happened so she was sure Naruto would understand. Knowing he'd be a bit disappointed, Tsunade looked back to Naruto. "I'm sorry Naruto," she said sadly. "It looks like I'm going to have to take a rain check on lunch today. There's simply too much work I need to finish before I can leave tonight." Even as she spoke, she could see the smile disappear from his face.

"What? But you promised you'd go with me today," the blond whined. Tsunade smile sadly.

"I know, but I need to finish these or else I'll fall behind." She hated doing this to the poor boy. She was sure that he was looking forward to today. Despite the arguments they seemed to constantly have, she always enjoyed the time she spent with the young ninja as well. "Tell ya what, I'll finish this up tonight and then set aside some time for us to have lunch tomorrow, that sound okay?"

"Come on Tsunade-chan, can't you leave for just a little while? I promise we won't take long." She could feel a bit of pleading leak into his tone as he tried to convince her to go with him.

'_Why is he having such a problem with this, can't he see I have work to do?' _She understood his disappointment, but didn't think he'd carry the issue this far. Frankly it was starting to get a bit annoying. Figuring it best to just end it quickly Tsunade stood from her seat. "That's enough Naruto." She saw him cringe a little at the authority ringing in her voice. She felt bad every time she had to talk to him like this, but she didn't want to let the argument escalate further. "I'm sorry about breaking our plans, but right now work takes priority over them." Saying her piece, Tsunade sat back into her chair.

"I…I'm sorry Tsunade-sama. You're right, work should come first." The sound of his defeated voice caused the blond sannin to look up again and the sight she saw nearly broke her heart. Naruto just stood there with his shoulders slumped as the sparkle in his eyes dimmed significantly. It was hard for her to believe this was Naruto.

'_I thought he might take it a bit hard, but not like this. He seems so…defeated.'_ She relaxed as her face softened while watching the young man before her who seemed more like the boy she first met almost four years ago. "Hey, don't worry. Like I said, we can still have lunch tomorrow, alright?" She saw him nod once and smiled. "Good, now run along, these reports won't read themselves." Getting ready to work again, she stopped as Naruto steeped up to her desk and took a white envelope out of his back pouch and laid it on the desk's smooth surface.

"I wanted to give this to you at lunch, but I guess now's as good a time as any." She looked at him with a questioning face. He just gave her a small smile, tinged with… was that remorse? She didn't have time to think as he finished. "Have a good day Tsunade-chan." Without waiting for a reply, he took a jogging leap out the office window and bounded off along the nearby rooftops.

Watching him bound off into the distance, she resolved to make sure she made it up to him later. Tsunade looked back at the single plain envelope he left for her. Picking it up she turned it over to see her name scrawled across the front in a way that just screamed Naruto. '_I wonder what this is.'_ Deciding to wait till later to find out, she cleaned away a corner of her desk and set the envelop down to read later when she could enjoy whatever he left her. Refocusing her attention on the task at hand she groaned at the same stack of papers, as if it had somehow grown in the last 5 minutes. '_I need a drink.'_

**(SC)**

Eight hours, three pens, and a sore hand later, Tsunade groaned in relief as she stood up and pressed her hands to her back, stretching to relieve the tightness that had developed from so little activity. The sun had dropped well below the horizon by the time she had finished the last form for the day, and now it was time to finally go home. She had sent Shizune home almost 2 hours ago. Taking her green coat off the back of her chair, she started slipping it on as she scanned her desk one more time to see if she had missed anything. Everything seemed to be in order, but as she finished slipping her jacket on she saw the single envelope from Naruto sitting forgotten on the corner of her desk where she had left it earlier.

Thinking of the young blond raised a twinge of guilt within the Godaime as she recalled their last exchange and the look on his face before he left her office. Picking up the envelope she sat in her chair once more and carefully tore off one of the side edges before letting the contents slip out into her free hand. Looking at the back of it she saw that it appeared to be a card of some sort. Initially confused by such a gift, she turned it over, feeling the breath in her chest hitch as she did so. Against the pale pink background, her gaze found the center where two cartoon-styled bears, one a momma judging by the blue and white polka dotted apron she wore, and a smaller diaper and tee shirt clad cub, embracing one another in an obvious show of affection, their eyes closed in bliss. Across the top of the card in red scripture were the words Happy Mother's Day. The blond leader's eyes widened marginally. Unaware of the slight tremor that seemed to start developing in her hands, she opened the card only to have something else fall in her lap.

Holding the card in one hand, Tsunade reached into her lap with the other and stared at the 6 x 8 photo that had been enclosed within the card. It was picture of her and Naruto when he was still 13 years old. She recalled that Shizune had taken the picture when the three of them had attended the cherry blossoms festival held each year in the village. Naruto who had actually decided to wear something other then orange, had settled for a black tee shirt and blue cargo shorts. She herself had opted for more feminine attire; it was a festival after all. She had worn a simple deep royal blue kimono with pearl edging, and the kanji for her hokage stitched onto her back. Naruto's hands were occupied with a take out box of ramen that he was happily slurping down while looking up at her. She had an arm around his shoulders holding him close to her with a cone of blue and pink cotton candy in her free hand. She was smiling down at him as well while they were walking. The memory of that day brought a smile to her lips, it was the first festival she had attended since returning to become the hokage, and for Naruto it was the first time that he had attended as well since he finally had someone to enjoy it with.

Her smile drooped a little as she realized that this is what Naruto had wanted to give to her so badly earlier, and she had dismissed him. Remembering the card in her other hand, she carefully placed the photograph on her best before returning her attention to the card and it's contents:

_**I know we sometimes argue, and  
I sometimes blow my lid.  
But I still love you very much:  
I'm only just a kid. **_

Sometimes I need to push against  
The fences you erect,  
Even though I know they're there  
To shelter and protect.

_**I know you want the best for me  
And to keep me from all harm.  
I just want you to know I couldn't  
Have a better mom.**_

The proud sannin held a hand to her mouth as she read through each line, the weight of the tears hanging from the corner of her eyes became heavier and heavier to hold back. Finished with the actual words of the card itself, her gaze fell to what Naruto had apparently written below.

Thank you Tsu-chan for everything you've given me over the years. You healed me when I was sick. You held me when I was sad or scared. You took an interest in me when others didn't. Most of all, you showed me the kind of love that before I could only dream existed for someone like me. I know that we'll never be related by blood, but in all the ways that matter, I just wanted to thank you again… for showing me what it feels like to have a mother.

Love, your son in spirit,

Naruto

That was it for Tsunade; whatever control remained slipped away as the tears previously held at bay now flowed steadily down her cheeks. It was all too much for her to handle. She cried now for the years she spent embittered by her own guilt and sorrow. She never had a child of her own, the years she spent distancing herself from people had finally caught up to her as she was no longer capable of bearing one. That regret being one of plenty came back to her as she looked at Naruto's words to her once more and thought back to what was said earlier. '_No wonder he wanted me to come with so badly.'_ The look of sadness on the young ninja's face as she turned him down added to the guilt on her already heavy heart. Wiping the tears from her face she stood with new resolve shining in her faintly red and swollen eyes. Looking at the clock on the wall she saw that it was quarter to nine. '_There's still time.'_ Dropping the letter on her desk next to the picture, Tsunade dashed from the room and out the window with a speed beyond her years, the moon and stars serving to light her way. '_I need to find him, tonight.'_

**(SC)**

Tsunade was beginning to worry, she had been literally running all over town for the last hour and a half trying to find Naruto, but so far she had been met with defeat. He wasn't at home, any of the training grounds. Even the old man and his daughter working the blonde's favorite ramen stand hadn't seen him all day. Stopping to collect herself, Tsunade took an inventory of all the places she had and hadn't checked yet. Her eyes widened, there was one place she didn't look yet and it was so obvious. She turned to look at the faces of her and the former hokage on the monument in the distance. During one of her past interactions with boy's former sensei Iruka, he even told her straight up that it was one of Naruto's favorite spots to go to when he wanted to be alone. Speeding off to her new destination she mumbled quietly to herself, "So much for mother's intuition."

Finally reaching the top, Tsunade cleared the small forest of trees before coming upon the large clearing atop the cliff. She looked back and forth a couple times before spying the object of her search. Naruto was sitting with his back to her with forearms resting on his right knee that was pulled loosely up to his chest; the other lay stretched out in front of him. His forehead protector hung loosely from his neck, leaving his soft blond spikes to sway gently in the almost non-existent wind. She could see the stars reflecting off his eyes as the moon's pale glow cast his shadow back almost far enough to reach her where she stood. Quietly making her way over so as not to startle him, he failed to notice her presence till she kneeled down and slid her arms over his shoulders and past his neck, clutching him to her from behind.

Lost in his own world, Naruto startled briefly as he felt two arms wrap around him from behind. Quickly identifying the chakra signature as Tsunade's his state of awareness changed from alert to curious. Finding himself pressed against her unable to move freely, his hands grasped her arms as he tilted his head back and to the side to see her smiling down at him. "Tsunade-chan? What are you doing here?" Her only response was leaning over to place a soft chaste kiss on his forehead.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun," Tsunade apologized.

"For what?"

"The way I treated you earlier." He thought about her words for a second before realizing she was referring to earlier that morning. He gave her a small smile.

"That's okay Tsunade-chan, I understand you were busy, I shouldn't have…"

"No," she interrupted him gently. "No, I was the one at fault. I made a promise to you and I didn't keep it." She saw him about to start again. "I read your card," Tsunade stated. She saw the blond in her arms look down again nervously.

"Did…did you like it? I meant every word of it," Naruto confessed quietly. Tsunade lowered her mouth to his ear and spoke in an equal tone.

"I loved it…and I feel the same way." Naruto whipped his head up to see her again, shock and disbelief showing in his face, before giving way to pure joy as he saw the drops of moisture in his eyes match those on the smiling face of the woman who now held him close.

"TSU-CHAN!" Naruto cried happily. Managing to twist completely around in Tsunade's grip, the young ninja threw himself against her, knocking them both off balance. Laughing together, the two of them held one another close as Tsunade laid with her back to the ground and her chin resting on top of Naruto's head as he laid partially atop her. Laying there with him at that moment Tsunade couldn't help realizing just how complete she felt, as if she had finally found what she was always looking for. Had she been able to read his mind, she would have found Naruto's thoughts echoing her own. Peering up into the endless sea of stars, she could think of only one thing that would make this night perfect.

"Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"Could you…could you say it for me, just once?" Naruto smiled into her neck as he realized instantly the words she wanted to hear, the words he had wanted to say with all his heart just as badly.

"I love you…mom."

Happy at last, both mother and son in heart and soul continued clinging to one another, drifting off to sleep under a bed of grass and blanket of stars. It was truly a day to remember.

_**Fin.**_

**Author's Notes** Well there you have it. My first attempt at extending my range of creativity into the Naruto-verse. First of all, I'd like to give credit where it's due; the poem used in this story, entitled **I Know We Sometimes Argue**, and others like it can be found at I thought I'd try something small to see if I possibly have the chops to succeed in this series. Did it work, did I happen to emotionally move anybody even a little? Questions, comments, complaints, confusion, and/or other can all be addressed to me in the form of a review as and I will make sure to respond to each one, ether individually or in one long chapter two author's note. I can understand if some may think that Naruto and/or Tsunade may be a bit ooc towards the end, but I think that even the strongest people have their moments of weakness, especially where emotions are involved. I still think this was pretty good overall. As mentioned above, please review at the end, and if any of you fans of both unusual pairings and the anime series; Gundam Wing, Tenchi Muyo, or Yu-Gi-Oh, check out my author's page for more great (in my opinion) stories. To all the devoted fanfiction readers out there, support your favorite authors cause without you we wouldn't exist, and to my fellow storytellers, never stop writing, it is a gift to be shared with the world, ja ne.


End file.
